


banana brain

by madhoney



Series: university of whatever [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Booty Calls, Drinking, House Party, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smoking, Smut, Vaping, ass eating, baby's first gay sex, jaehyun gets his world rocked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhoney/pseuds/madhoney
Summary: Now that Taeyong was thinking of thot behavior, getting his back blown out would be a tremendous way to forget about his silly heartache.And from the corner of his eye, he saw a thick puff of smoke from somewhere behind him on the right. He peered sheepishly over his shoulder only to see a guy perched atop the deck railing, sitting practically in the shadows with a vape pen beneath his teeth.“’Sup?”





	banana brain

**Author's Note:**

> here we goooooo ! you asked for it - i wrote it!
> 
> the second installment of the series and i hope it lives up to expectation!!! this ship was actually really fun for me so i hope y'all love it too!!!
> 
> enjoy babies! <333
> 
>  
> 
> **[do not re-upload]**

“If you really want Yuta to want you, you might have to turn it up more, Yongie,” Jungwoo advised.

Taeyong was pouting, resting his soft cheek on his palm as his mango magic smoothie slowly warmed on the table in front of him.

How far would he have to go to get the attention of someone he already saw at least twice a week? He already tried wearing a rosier lip balm and bringing various tasty baked goods to their student government meetings – he even dyed his fricking hair cotton candy pink.

And yet, the dreamy, over-achieving star athlete didn’t look at Taeyong twice.

The super-cute student government treasurer was used to getting just about anything he wanted. He knew that with the most minimum of efforts, he could have almost any guy or girl eating out of the palm of his little hand – which made this all the more frustrating.

“I don’t know what else to do,” he whined, lips pushing out further.

Three months of pining like a fool was taking its toll – especially since he hadn’t gotten it in since being on Nakamoto Lockdown.

Jungwoo hated seeing his friend like this and especially over something as silly as a boy. Boys were meant to be something to enjoy; something to have fun with. If they weren’t bringing you pleasure and happiness, then what was the point?

He definitely wanted to tell him to move on (actually, he had already told him to move on, many _many_ times) but Taeyong was just...fixated.

And frankly, Jungwoo even had to admit that Taeyong would look good with Yuta. His cute, doe-eyed little ass would be adorable beside the athletic and charismatic Yuta.

He picked up his phone and scrolled through facebook studiously.

“Huh. Why didn’t I think of this before?” He flipped his phone around and held it out for Taeyong to see. “This weekend is Tri Delta’s annual pool party. Look, Yuta said he’s going, which, I mean, _obviously_ – hottest sorority on campus, so...”

His voice trailed as Taeyong read through the emoji-riddled post, staring at the bikini-clad babes and hard-bodied guys in the picture attached. His lip pulled up into a small sneer.

It’s not that he _hated_ parties, but they were a lot of work and always looked more fun than they actually were.

“Come on, it’ll be fun! I’ll do your hair, maybe a little makeup if you let me for once, and we’ll get you something hot to wear. Pleeease,” Jungwoo begged, because now it was sounding like a real treat for himself too.

Taeyong hummed, still unsure. Jungwoo swiped his phone back.

“We’re going, I don’t care,” Jungwoo decided, standing. “Anyway, I gotta head across campus. French III waits for no man, no matter how cute he is. Au revoir, mon ami.”

He popped his lips in a kiss, which made Taeyong blush violently, and strolled out of the bookstore. Meanwhile, the other still had two whole free periods to try to _not_ overthink how much he didn’t want to go to this thing.

He sighed and pulled his sugary smoothie toward himself.

_Well... what’s the worst that could happen?_

 

///

 

“Well?” Jungwoo yelled through to Taeyong, who had been holed up in his bathroom for twelve minutes and counting. “Come out, let me see!”

The door creaked open and his friend stood shifting awkwardly, a concerned look on his face.

“You look so _cute!_ ” Jungwoo squealed, eyes twinkling.

He gave his whole outfit a diligent inspection. It’s not like it was anything wild – just a short-sleeved black button-down cropped top with hella ripped up jeans that looked like they could bust open with one wrong snag.

“This...” Taeyong mumbled, tugging at the high-cut hem of his top. “It’s too much.”

“ _How_ is this too much? It’s so simple!”

“Um. Well, the ‘BABES CLUB’ print all across the shirt seems...really extra.”

Jungwoo let out an “Ahh,” understandingly. Yeah, he knew that would be a tough sell for his typically more simply-dressed friend. But his hesitation wouldn’t stop his efforts!

“It’s too much, I’m changing.”

“No!” Jungwoo yelped, holding Taeyong in place. “Style is about 40 percent cute clothes and like, 70 percent _pure confidence_. Plus, you’re a babe so it’s accurate.”

Taeyong’s brows furrowed. “You know that’s 110 percent, right?”

“Whatever, you know what I’m trying to say,” Jungwoo dismissed with a wave of his hand. “I study telecoms, not math. Come on, let’s finish this look off.”

“Jungwoo, for real, that’s distressing. Like, that’s basic addition,” Taeyong said while being pulled onto Jungwoo’s bed where he had set out a few undiscernible makeup products.

“I’m gay, what do you want from me?”

Taeyong gave up and gave in. He would have to save the intervention for a later date.

Jungwoo crossed his long legs and sat in front of his friend, cracking open a palette of nude eye shadows.

Taeyong let Jungwoo apply just a touch of soft brown shadow to enhance his eyes before tapping ‘just a little bit’ of highlighter onto his cheekbones.

Meanwhile, Jungwoo’s phone had been buzzing off the hook with text messages. Taeyong made the mistake of looking down and noting multiple messages from a sender that Jungwoo had only named with three eggplant emojis, a kissy face, and a hang loose hand gesture. And he knew there was no question he could ask about that that would yield a response he wanted to hear.

“Now, the hair,” Jungwoo stated, bouncing off the bed and scurrying to the bathroom

He returned with a small jar and a bottle. Dipping his fingers into the jar, he scooped out some goopy looking product that made Taeyong squirm.

He ran his thin fingers through pink hair, pushing it up and away from his face.

“ _Yes_ ,” Jungwoo whispered to himself. “’Your hair looks sexy pushed back.’”

Jungwoo beamed, looking for some kind of reaction to the quote from Mean Girls, but Taeyong merely blinked and whispered ‘Thanks’ quietly.

_This is like October 3 rd all over again..._

Jungwoo swallowed his disappointment and reached for the other bottle and covered Taeyong’s eyes before blasting a wave of hairspray all over his head.

“You look bonkers,” he said, sitting back. “If he can somehow resist you tonight, then...”

Taeyong nodded. He had decided on his own that this was do or die – if nothing happened this evening, then he would, mercifully, move on.

Jungwoo gestured for him to go check himself out in a mirror while he picked up his phone to check his texts.

 _So_ many messages from Johnny – asking what Jungwoo was wearing, if he can send sexy pics, when he was gonna be at the party, if he had plans for afterwards, etc. etc. etc.

Johnny didn’t look like the multi-texter type, but his whipped/horny ass was blowing Jungwoo _up_ on this evening.

Jungwoo sent back responses to his many questions, peppered in a meme for good measure, and tucked his phone into the pocket of his tiny printed swim trunks.

He scooted himself off the bed and shuffled into the bathroom, where Taeyong was checking himself out.

“One more thing,” Jungwoo said, reaching around the other’s shoulders.

He popped two more buttons open on Taeyong’s top.

“ _Now_ it’s perfect,” he beamed.

Twenty minutes and two pre-game tequila shots later, they were climbing into the back of an uber (Jungwoo was insistent on not letting his makeup melt in the heat on the walk to the nearest bus stop).

It was already close to 11:30 pm and Jungwoo planned their entrance at peak party time. As they strolled up to the porch of the lavish sorority house, they could see the festivities were already in full swing.

Jungwoo grabbed Taeyong’s hand, pulling him through the raucous sea of people in the living room. They stopped to chat and catch-up with sorority “officials” and other important and influential people they recognized.

They passed by the kitchen, and just as they were pushing through to the back deck, bumped into a literal goddess with long black hair and cropped bangs.

“Jungwoo! Taeyong! I didn’t think you’d come!”

The ethereal being wrapped her elegant arms around both of them in a warm, sincere hug.

“And miss the best party of the year with the hottest girls on campus?” Jungwoo responded, a coy smile on his face. “Please – nobody is _that_ gay.”

“You’re so sweet,” she cooed and pressed the most platonic of kisses on his lips. “I was just on my way to get a drink for the DJ but have lots of fun and _do_ be sure to get wet.”

“Don’t worry, Seulgi – we plan to,” Jungwoo giggled.

Something caught her eye and her attention turned. “Hey! No vaping in the house! Outside only!”

She waved goodbye to them cutely and continued on her mission.

The two finally stepped out onto the deck.

“God, these girls know how to live,” Jungwoo commented, dazzled by the expanse before him.

“I didn’t see him inside,” Taeyong murmured to himself, surveying the backyard of the house for his crush.

They looked around for a bit, but Jungwoo’s attention was sidetracked once he glanced to the pool.

Through a haze of gigantic bubbles that were floating around the pool, he eyed his boyfriend – hair tied up in a bun, bouncing around in the glowing water and playing what he assumed was some tipsy, pool-version of volleyball.

Johnny was just hot for no good reason, water slicking off his tanned skin, smile bursting through his cheeks.

A bubble-blowing machine suddenly forced out a stream of fresh glittering orbs near his boyfriend and Jungwoo tugged his bottom lip between his teeth. This was too much – this delicious vision had him squirming, already pitching a tent in his little shorts.

He even relished watching a couple of boobalicious babes hanging all over him, with big, googly, hopeful eyes. Their efforts were admirable, and he knew Johnny must be loving it, but Jungwoo smirked to himself.

 _They can have their fun,_ he thought smugly. _But we both know whose ass he’ll be eating tonight._

He took a deep breath and shifted gears, promising Little Jungwoo that he would get his later.

“Now where is that silly jock...” he said breathily, eyes scanning the expanse.

“I don’t think he’s out here,” Taeyong pouted. Apparently, he had been searching already while Jungwoo was fantasizing.

Jungwoo squinted his eyes and scrutinized the faces in the crowd harder. Once again, his eyes past over Johnny in the pool, tilting back a beer bottle and brushing a few damp stray hairs off his face.

This time Jungwoo had to turn himself around in an effort to completely avoid the distraction and discretely adjusted the semi in his shorts.

Taeyong followed his motion, turning back towards the house.

“Maybe we passed him inside?”

“Maybe...” he murmured back, head rushing from a lack of blood. “Come on, we should get a couple drinks anyway.”

The pair sauntered back through the open sliding glass door. The massive kitchen wasn’t far and soon Jungwoo was tapping his fingers along the tops of various bottles of liquor.

“What do you want? What do _I_ want?” he asked, tilting his head questioningly.

“I don’t know...” Taeyong murmured, unfocused. “Pick something for me.”

As expected, that made Jungwoo light up and soon that evil scientist was shoving a cup of something he called “devil juice” into Taeyong’s nervous hands.

Taeyong winced as the liquid flooded his mouth but gulped it down. He really needed to relax.

He brought the cup to his lips once more as he carefully peeped around, catching something that made his heart fall straight into his butt. He made a pained noise like a wounded kitten and Jungwoo looked up from the vodka he was now pouring for himself.

Jungwoo followed his friend’s eyeline only to see Yuta posted up on a couch with some pretty sorority sister in his lap.

“Aw, hun, I’m sorry,” Jungwoo frowned, but then he remembered Johnny and how he had babes hanging all over him just five minutes ago. “But, ya know, that doesn’t necessarily mean any—”

Jungwoo cut himself off once he watched this nameless girl lock her lips with Yuta’s.

Taeyong’s mouth drew into a tight line as he tried to compose himself. But he knew it was done. This was a sign from the universe to give it up. And he would just have to accept that.

But that didn’t stop his soft-hearted, cancer-sun self from feeling a little crushed.

“I’m just gonna get some air,” he mumbled, setting his cup down and heading for the backdoor.

Jungwoo panicked, torn between finishing making his drink or following him, like a good friend _probably_ should. In the end, he groaned, taking his cup of ice and straight up vodka with him as he wove through to the backyard again.

Taeyong was standing off to the side, rubbing his head and pouting.

“Hey, come on, don’t be upset,” Jungwoo said gently as he approached him. “Forget him. He’s an idiot. And kind of an ass, anyway.”

“Yeah, I know, I just...” Taeyong sighed. “I don’t know, I just need to process this. I wasted three months...”

Jungwoo hummed. He was already back to ogling his boyfriend, who was now in the final moments of quite a heated chicken-fight.

“What’s wrong with me? Am I not cute enough? I mean, I _know_ I’m cute enough – so what the fuck...”

Taeyong’s voiced trailed off to Jungwoo as he stared beyond him. _Why is Johnny so hot and wet? God, now he’s climbing out of the pool. Oh fuck, and his stupid billabong trucks are totally clinging around his stupid big cock._

_Lord forgive me._

He unwillingly pulled his attention back to his sulky friend.

“I know, Yongie, I know,” he cooed. He hadn’t been listening at all, but he figured that was a safe bet for a response. “But listen, I gotta run. I have a big fish to catch – you understand. But you’ll be okay, right? Stay – and try to have some fun! Mingle! Maybe you’ll meet someone!”

Jungwoo wiggled his eyebrows, trying his best to make it sound like ditching him for some dick wasn’t a pretty shitty thing to do right now.

“Huh?”

“You’ll be fine! Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Jungwoo squealed, winking. “Wait, actually don’t do a lot of things I _would_ do, either – just to be safe. Bye Yongie~!”

Jungwoo gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze and patted his head, like one would a child, before he bounced down the deck steps and trotted over to the pool.

 _I am gonna feel so bad about this just as soon as I’ve shot my wad..._ Jungwoo thought.

Taeyong didn’t see where Jungwoo scurried off to and he didn’t want to know. Now he was sad _and_ mad.

He reached into his back pocket and slipped out a half-empty pack of menthols. He most certainly was not “a smoker” and they were really just for emergencies, like when he needed a relaxer during exam week. He only brought them along tonight because he foresaw Bad Things Happening – and lo and behold, here we are.

 _Ditching me in my hour of need,_ he thought to himself, flicking his teeny tiny pink lighter. _And does he think he has some kind of monopoly on being a thot? He always treats me like a baby..._

Now that Taeyong was thinking of thot behavior, getting his back blown out would be a tremendous way to forget about his silly heartache.

And from the corner of his eye, he saw a thick puff of smoke from somewhere behind him on the right. He peered sheepishly over his shoulder only to see a guy perched atop the deck railing, sitting practically in the shadows with a vape pen beneath his teeth.

“’Sup?”

Taeyong cursed himself for accidentally making eye contact.

He simply hummed, trying to be clear that he didn’t want to invite a conversation.

Unfortunately, the other didn’t take the hint. He hopped off the ledge and stepped closer, leaning against the railing beside Taeyong.

“So, why are you here tonight?” he asked confidently. “Who you trynna bang?”

Taeyong choked on the smoke in his throat and stared at him in shock. The other’s face was annoyingly smug. He almost looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t place it. But to be fair, there were about 30,000 students on campus, so...

“Excuse me?”

The other rolled his eyes and slightly adjusted the plaid flannel that was hanging off his shoulders on both sides. As he shifted into the light, Taeyong noticed a dumb tattoo on his bicep – a skeletal hand doing a “rock on” gesture. _Awful_.

“People only go to parties to get laid,” he explained, like it was super obvious.

He pulled his backwards cap off, shaking his hair out before running his fingers through it and pulling the cap back on. For some reason, that made Taeyong’s dick twitch.

“How poetic,” Taeyong grumbled, mentally sidestepping the fact that this weirdo was just a little (mega) attractive.

“Maybe not, but it’s true,” the other retorted before gesturing to the sea of people in the backyard. “So, ‘Yongie~,’ who you trynna bang?”

Taeyong internally screamed, realizing he had heard at least _some_ of his conversation with Jungwoo. And, apparently, he really wasn’t going to leave him alone to mope in peace.

“It doesn’t matter because he’s not trying to bang _me_.”

He hummed cryptically.

“Is he blind or what?” He asked, popping his vape pen between his lips again and taking a pull. “I mean...I’d definitely bang you.”

Taeyong finally turned his entire body towards this stranger. He was totally prepared to annihilate this overly confident douche, but he was flashing a smile revealing two of the deepest dimples Taeyong had ever seen and his words caught in his throat.

He was _definitely_ insecure enough at the moment to make a questionable decision that no one would blame him for...

“You’re considering it,” he observed, eyes twinkling.

Taeyong bit his lip. _Obviously_ , he was considering it. He was horny as balls and this guy was hot and already on the hook.

He dropped his cigarette into an abandoned drink nearby.

“Stay five paces behind me.”

Taeyong didn’t await the other’s response as he strutted through the party crowd like a man reborn. No, like a man with nothing to lose. He didn’t look back until he rounded a corner and started ascending the main staircase (because yes, this luxe residence had multiple staircases).

His partner was following casually, several paces behind as agreed. Everyone was so wrapped up in their own frenzied worlds and didn’t appear to pay an ounce of attention to either of them – which would normally make Taeyong pout but right now, he was thankful.

Taeyong’s fingertips pushed open what he hoped was a powder room – and he was right. He ducked inside, flicking on the light and waiting.

The door was cautiously nudged in about fifteen seconds later and as soon as Taeyong saw his searching face poke inside, he reached out. He clutched at the material of his stupid bro tank and yanked him inside, slamming the door behind him.

Taeyong pulled him flush against his body and was suddenly pinned against the bathroom sink with foreign lips clasped onto his.

And _wow_ , it felt good. Taeyong hadn’t been kissed in... he actually couldn’t remember – _that’s_ how long it had been. It was rough, almost frantic, and getting more shameless by the second.

 _Oh my god, I don’t even know his name,_ Taeyong thought, moaning as the other slipped his tongue into his mouth. Taeyong tilted his head, allowing for better, sloppier access.

His mouth had the faint taste of nasty, artificial flavor vape juice but honestly, Taeyong didn’t care – not when such a ferocious heat was pooling in his tummy.

The hands on either side of him were now snaking up his sides beneath his shirt. Taeyong shivered at the feeling of his rough fingertips on his soft skin. It made him feel little and delicate and totally ready to get his shit rocked.

His hips rolled against the other’s until he could feel the snake in his pants come alive.

Then Taeyong suddenly remembered—

“Do you have a condom?”

The other’s eyes shook, lips red. “Um...”

Taeyong’s shoulder’s fell in exasperated disappointment.

“Kinda thought _you_ might have one,” the other chuckled guiltily. “We can do...hand stuff?”

Taeyong rolled his eyes. No, a handjob was not going to do it. This was really not his night and he decided to quit while he was way, _way_ behind.

“Forget it,” he grumbled, pressing his hands to the other’s shoulders and wiggling out from under him.

“Wait! Hold up!”

But Taeyong was already out of the bathroom, jogging down the steps, and heading out the front door of the house.

 

\\\\\

 

“ _Hnngh!_ God, that’s perfect.”

Jungwoo’s moans were pretty muffled as the side of his face was stuffed into one of Johnny’s pillows.

Johnny’s face, on the other hand, was stuffed between Jungwoo’s small but pillow-y cheeks. He was kneeling behind him, with his boyfriend’s ass pulled up high in the air for his convenience.

Jungwoo was dazed as fuck, practically going cross-eyed from how thoroughly Johnny was tonguing his hole. So when Johnny pulled away to grab some lube, Jungwoo whined.

Snatched out of his euphoria, he groaned and felt around for his phone. _Shit, it’s 1:00 already?_

Jungwoo knew the late buses that ran to Taeyong’s apartment complex had stopped running about 15 minutes earlier. He felt the bed shift as Johnny settled himself back in behind him. He started typing out a text before hissing at the feeling of icy cold goop dripping on his ass.

“Hey. Can you not text when I’m about to fuck you?”

Johnny pressed his hard-on against Jungwoo’s entrance.

“It’s im _port_ —" Jungwoo’s own words got cut off as he was slowly stretched wide. He took a deep breath and tried again once Johnny stilled. “It’s important, I just wanna ask my friend if he got home okay. I ditched him at the party, you know. For _this_.”

“Hm. Kind of a dick move...”

“Thanks, Ernie Ethics,” Jungwoo huffed and then immediately grimaced to himself. _God_ , _Johnny’s dick is really draining all my brain cells._

He tried hard to focus on his conversation with his friend, who was currently typing.

Johnny grinned shittily to himself and started grinding his hips into his boyfriend. Jungwoo moaned – it felt too good. As soon as he read the ‘Yeah’ from Taeyong, he dropped his phone, ignoring the rest of the lengthy message for now.

He pushed himself up on his palms until Johnny’s strong arms wrapped around his waist. His torso was lifted until his back was flush with Johnny’s chest.

Johnny latched his lips onto Jungwoo’s neck until the younger’s eyes fluttered closed.

_Yongie is fine – I don’t have to worry. Just enjoy this..._

 

///

 

Taeyong tugged on his sweater, airing it out on this particularly warm afternoon. He was making his usual trek all the way across campus to his organic chemistry lecture and his mind was wrapped up in his failure of a weekend.

His cringefest had been playing in his head on an 18-hour, bass-boosted loop. Horrible. _Pitiful_.

He threw a few sad gummy bears in his mouth and chewed, hoping the sugar would lift his mood.

_Why is it a million degrees out today?_

He couldn’t take it anymore, pulling off his messenger bag and dropping it on the ground. He started lifting his sweater off but felt a sudden breeze flow across his now-bare chest.

Cue the catcall whistle from a passerby. _Great_.

Taeyong whipped off the sweater and wriggled until his undershirt was pulled back down modestly.

He looked up only to see someone barreling towards him on a skateboard. His eyes doubled in size once Taeyong recognized the face.

The same vaping, bro-tanked, wannabe fuckboy that Taeyong was _this_ close to serving his ass to like a pair of hot buttered buns.

And boy, did he look smooth – right up until his board caught on a crack in the sidewalk.

Taeyong watched as the skateboarder tumbled to the sidewalk, landing right at his feet.

“Fuck,” he groaned.

“You alright?” Taeyong bit back his laugh.

The skater on the ground stared up at him, dimpled cheeks aglow despite the fact that his knee was now all skinned up.

He pushed himself up with a grunt, brushing off some dirt before examining his knee.

“I’m fine,” he started, adjusting his lame backwards cap the same way he had the last time they met. “Hurts less than the blue balls, actually.”

Taeyong scowled and crossed his arms.

“Whatever,” he grumbled, gritting his perfect teeth. “You’ll survive.”

“Judging by your _attitude_ , I’m guessing you didn’t end up getting laid,” the roughed-up skater smirked, kicking over his upturned board nearby. “Offer’s still on the table, Yongie...”

“It’s Taeyong,” he clarified. “But...”

Taeyong chewed his lip. This goon was admittedly even hotter in the daylight. And Taeyong had always wanted to fuck around with a stereotypical bad boy. And—

He sighed and stepped on his board, preparing to shove off.

“Wait, just—” Taeyong clutched the sleeve of the skater’s hoodie and reached for his phone in his back pocket. He said nothing but discretely held it out for him to type his number.

A horrible, shit-eating grin bloomed on the other’s face as he tapped along the keypad.

“Text me soon, Taeyong,” he murmured, passing the phone back.

And to Taeyong’s extreme surprise, he caught his lips in a quick kiss before launching himself away on his board.

He stared down at his phone. _Jaehyun. Cute name._

\\\\\

 

After fidgeting and waffling all week, Taeyong was biting the bullet.

He was all horned up on a Thursday night. The combination of helping Jungwoo practice his French for two hours mixed with the unfortunate viewing of Yuta’s latest collection of flirty, boyfriend-y updates on Instagram had made for a very confusing cocktail of arousal and frustration.

So, he had himself a nice, warm shower to relax, got into something comfortable and easy to slip out of, before taking a good half an hour to craft a booty text that basically amounted to, ‘hey it’s taeyong wyd?’

Then he waited, eating swedish fish by the fistful. One entire lifetime (twenty-one minutes) later, Jaehyun had texted him back a peach emoji and a question mark – because clarification was important.

Taeyong rolled his eyes to himself but was feeling very bubbly about the prospect of good sex tonight. A couple of minimal texts and one dropped location pin later, and Jaehyun said he was on his way.

He waited on the couch in the common area of his apartment. His roommate was in, but as usual, totally absorbed in his own world in his room.

He finally heard the doorbell and bounced himself off the couch. He skipped over toward the door, flinging it open.

“Dayum,” Jaehyun immediately said, grinning like an idiot and raking his eyes all over Taeyong. “ _Shwing_ , am I right?”

Taeyong stared down at his outfit. He didn’t think his Ninja Turtles t-shirt and a pair of joggers would elicit such a response.

He blinked at Jaehyun from behind his reading glasses. “Seriously?”

“No, but,” Jaehyun started, dimples appearing. “You invited me over for sex, so you could wear a trash bag and still send me straight to Boner City.”

Of course, this choice of words made Taeyong want to gag. He stood in the threshold, grimacing, before he sighed.

“Come in before I change my mind.”

He stepped back and let the other inside.

“Aw, lighten up,” Jaehyun smiled, propping his skateboard beside the door.

Taeyong turned to head towards his room but Jaehyun caught him around the waist and held tightly.

“Haven’t stopped thinking about you since that party,” he whispered against the skin just behind Taeyong’s ear.

The pink-haired boy’s knees buckled. Jaehyun’s hold temporarily turned his bones to jelly.

“Really?”

“Oh yeah,” he mumbled. “You’re _totally_ crushing it in my spank bank rotation.”

Taeyong groaned and wriggled out of his arms to turn around and face him.

“Okay, ground rules,” he huffed. “Number one, stop saying things that turn my stomach. Number two, no staying over—”

“A little ‘wham, bam, thank you ma’am’— or _sir_ , rather, sorry. You got it,” Jaehyun winked.

“Seriously, I will kick you out.”

“I’m just having fun with you, Yongie,” he pouted, nudging the other. “What else?”

Taeyong crossed his arms and thought.

“Actually that’s it,” he concluded. “But just so you know, my roommate is home, so if you try to murder me, he’ll probably hear.”

“Don’t worry, I only wanna break your back,” Jaehyun promised. “No murder involved.”

_Do I regret this already?_

Before Taeyong could answer his own question, he grabbed Jaehyun’s hand and dragged him to his bedroom, letting the other stroll inside first.

Jaehyun bounced onto his full-sized bed.

“Comfy… Sturdy,” he observed. “And is this Egyptian cotton?”

Jaehyun didn’t even know what Egyptian cotton was but it seemed fancy like this. Taeyong’s beddings were a far cry from his own worn and faded set from Walmart. This was _luxury_.

“No. But uh, what is this? What are you doing?”

“Just making conversation,” Jaehyun shrugged.

“I don’t want conversation,” Taeyong said shortly. “Just get naked.”

Jaehyun hopped to his feet and peeled off his shirt.

“Good god,” Taeyong mumbled, biting his thumb and eyeing his fit body. “How do you um, wanna do this?”

Jaehyun looked up and almost tripped shimmying out of his jeans. He was unsure if this was some kind of trick question. “What?”

“Do you have preferences? Likes, dislikes... That sort of thing.”

“I like...” Jaehyun glanced around the room while he thought. Did he like anything specific? Was he supposed to? He was a pretty basic guy with pretty basic interests – the main one being sticking his dick in things. What else did he need to like? “I like...fucking?”

Taeyong cocked an eyebrow.

“And blowjobs,” Jaehyun added hurriedly. “But, ya know, who doesn’t like blowjobs?”

He laughed awkwardly and Taeyong pushed out his lips. _That one’s on me – probably should’ve expected that._

Still, Jaehyun was standing there, literally outshining each and every Greek god immortalized in marble, even with his monkey-printed boxers and still donning a stupid backwards cap.

His physique was just _absurd_. What business did this state college skater bro have possessing a body like this? It should be in a museum, or possibly at the Olympics.

Taeyong whipped off his t-shirt and reached into a drawer in his desk. He flicked a condom at the other (who naturally missed catching it due to the dim lighting and had to duck down to pick up off the floor) and scooted his joggers down his legs.

Lube in hand, he moved closer to Jaehyun and pushed him down on his bed.

“You’re so teeny tiny, I love it,” Jaehyun mumbled, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Taeyong’s tight black briefs and tugging them off. _God, even his junk is cute._

Taeyong hummed, smiling. “Whip it out.”

Jaehyun gulped and nodded, shoving his boxers off, which was a little awkward to do with Taeyong standing between his legs.

“Are you gonna...” Taeyong gestured to the condom in his hands.

Jaehyun fumbled to tear open the condom wrapper, thought about referencing the “so no head?” vine but (thankfully) thought better of it.

To tell the truth, he was starting the feel the nerves as he rolled on the condom. He’d fooled around with the odd guy here and there but had never actually entered the sacred realm of ass play.

He knew it would be different but didn’t entirely know what to expect – and at this point it was most certainly too late to start asking questions.

But this cute twink was good to go and climbing into his lap and Jaehyun’s hazy, sex-silly mind was cutting the brake lines anyway.

His breath hitched when Taeyong’s hand wrapped around both their cocks. His other hand popped the capped off the lube and dripped it onto the pair of joysticks in his grasp.

He dropped the bottle and wound his arm around Jaehyun’s neck, because he wasn’t going to waste another minute _not_ sucking on his lips.

“You taste sweet,” Jaehyun said in between kisses.

He knew it sounded dumb, but his banana brain was already disintegrating with every stroke of Taeyong’s hand, so he didn’t care.

“Ha, thanks,” Taeyong muttered, giggling. “I already prepped, are you ready?”

“‘Prepped?’”

Jaehyun didn’t completely understand what he meant but groaned as fingers continued to rub his length enticingly. His dick was already impossibly hard and at this point it was just teasing.

“Mhm,” Taeyong hummed. “So just get inside me.”

He was in no mood to delay his satisfaction and Jaehyun noticed. He swallowed hard and gripped around Taeyong’s insanely smooth thighs, pulling him up.

He held his cock in place beneath him and moaned while he worked himself down onto it.

“ _Holllly_ shit,” Jaehyun groaned once his head was inside.

This was different to anything he’d felt before. Hotter. _Tighter_. So much so that he was starting to see stars.

Taeyong settled entirely on his python with a deep sigh and looked up.

“Are you...okay?”

Taeyong pressed his hands to Jaehyun’s heaving chest. He could’ve sworn his eyes were watering.

No, obviously he was _not_ okay. The Jaehyuniverse was getting literally obliterated. His final few brain cells were melting at the thought of the ramifications of this new experience.

“Are _you_ okay?” Jaehyun countered, because he was pretty sure his erection was breaking him in half.

Taeyong nodded, cheeks pinkening already.

“So good,” he murmured, starting to roll his hips. “You’re _big_.”

Jaehyun couldn’t even process the compliment. He was laser-focused on trying to last as long as he could, because this had already surpassed any encounter in his pretty damn robust sexual history.

Taeyong was now full-on bouncing against his hips while Jaehyun, overwhelmed, clasped around his miniscule waist with limp hands.

But our twinky protagonist was already getting drained – he didn’t have much leg strength and frankly, he wasn’t used to being made to do all the work like this.

“I’m tired” he breathed out, pausing. “Fuck me.”

As if Taeyong had spoken some kind of magic words, he was snapped out of his daze. Jaehyun scooped his hands under Taeyong’s tiny buns and found a way to his feet. He tossed this freaky little pixie onto the bed like a ragdoll before climbing on top of him.

His muscly limbs caged Taeyong on all sides as he suckered his lips onto his delicate collarbone.

“Jae,” he said firmly. “Fuck. Me.”

Taeyong felt him push inside again before his legs were suddenly forced up by the other’s forearms.

 _Finally_.

Guts getting deeply and genuinely rearranged by a juicy beefcake with no strings attached? This is what Taeyong needed – nay, what he _deserved_. He was moaning and whimpering loud enough for his poor roommate to hear and normally he would retain a modicum of guilt, but it was just too good for him to care.

“More,” he demanded, practically vibrating from bliss.

Huffing, Jaehyun snapped his hips powerfully, rhythmically, and quickly, but he started losing stability. Everything was too much. Too _hot_ , too _snug_ , too _wet_ , too _loud_.

He was dizzy, the edges of his vision fraying. He couldn’t hold on any longer.

Jaehyun grunted and blew his load, warm and heavy as it filled the condom.

“Oh, fuck...” he sighed, hands sliding along the comforter as he started to collapse. “Your ass...Jesus... I... _fuck_...”

His soul was returning to his body after its ascension to another dimension, so no one could blame him for his incoherence.

He reluctantly pulled out and flopped beside Taeyong, who was whining pathetically, hand gripping his cock.

“Did...did you?”

Jaehyun’s voice was shaky but the other knew what he meant.

“Almost,” he whimpered.

 _Shit. He’ll never text you again if you can’t bust his nut._ Even in his fog, Jaehyun started to panic.

“Okay, jus’... gimme a sec, baby,” Jaehyun whispered.

He just needed a few more deep breaths and finally he could feel his legs again. He turned onto his side and brushed Taeyong’s hand off.

Thankfully, his senses were coming back to him enough to be able to follow the sounds of Taeyong’s adorable moans as his hand wrapped around Taeyong’s super sensitive member.

Now that he was really listening, he was obsessed with the sounds Taeyong made – every whine when his fingers rolled over the tip and every groan when Jaehyun twisted his wrist. And now his back was arching off the bed in the prettiest curve his eyes had ever seen...

It was so fucking sexy, enough so that it had his very sleepy dick starting to jolt to life again.

Taeyong’s hand was clawing into his bicep as he spilled his cum all over Jaehyun’s fingers.

“God,” he exhaled, dropping his forearm over his eyes as he caught his breath.

Jaehyun pressed a kiss to his shoulder. It seemed like the thing to do – well, kissing him _all over_ seemed like the thing to do, but he tempered himself.

_Control your banana brain, Jaehyun._

Taeyong only gave himself a couple minutes before wriggling up his bed and reaching for a handful of tissues, passing them to Jaehyun.

“Thanks, Jae,” he mumbled, pushing his sweaty bangs off his forehead. “I needed that. It was fun.”

“It was _awesome_ ,” Jaehyun beamed.

He dropped his head back on bed. He didn’t _feel_ his eyes close, but he certainly _heard_ Taeyong’s voice cut through his moment of peace.

“Don’t do that.”

Jaehyun’s eyes peaked open. “Do what?”

“Fall asleep.”

Taeyong was already scooting off his bed and grabbing a fresh pair of undies from his dresser. He pinched Jaehyun’s discarded boxers and tossed them over to him, followed by his t-shirt and jeans.

“Come on, time to go,” he instructed, nudging at his foot hanging off the bed while he pulled a big cardigan around himself.

Jaehyun pouted but did as he was told. He slid off the condom and tied it off, dropping it along with the mucky tissues into the trashcan Taeyong was holding out to him.

“Got any Gatorade? Or Powerade? Or something?” Jaehyun asked, smacking his super dry mouth. “Like even a juice box would do at this point.”

They both knew Taeyong would not have any Gatorade or Powerade, but he did have ‘or something.’ And he disappeared through his bedroom door, padding through to his small kitchen.

Jaehyun followed behind, already buttoning his pants before throwing his shirt back on.

“Here.”

Taeyong handed him a carton of coconut water.

“Noice.”  

He cracked it open and took a long gulp while Taeyong waited for him by the front door. Surprisingly, it wasn’t too bad.

Jaehyun not-so-discretely marveled at the other’s still flushed cheeks and naked, pretty legs that he could admire more clearly in the light.

“Stop staring,” Taeyong rolled his eyes, blushing harder and pulling the door open.

Jaehyun involuntarily let out a little sigh and kicked his shoes on before grabbing his skateboard.

“Can we do this again?” he mumbled. He reached out to touch his petite little waist because he literally _physically_ couldn’t resist.

“Maybe.”

“Please?”

 _‘Please’? Really? Reduced to begging for sex like a dumb, horny puppy all because of some sweet ass?_ Jaehyun kind of hated himself for that but kind of didn’t care.

Taeyong’s eyes glittered. “ _Maybe_.”

And he scooted him out of the door with his tail well and truly between his legs.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> HOW WE FEELIN???? i cut it off QUICK because there will be more to come~~~ hehehe
> 
> if you liked it, PLEASE DROP ME SOME KUDOS AND COMMENTS! i love to hear from y'all so so much! <3
> 
> [twt!](https://twitter.com/mad__honey) [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/mad__honey)


End file.
